randomicityfandomcom-20200214-history
Dennis Meets His Match
Dennis Meets His Match is the twelfth and final segment in the Beano Videostars, because of Walter the Softy's fate at the end. Plot Dennis and Gnasher are sitting outside their front door, moping because it's a nice spring day. Walter arrives in a happy mood and tells Dennis that nothing can upset him today. The Menaces try to prove him wrong by squirting him with the garden hose. However, Walter just laughs annoyingly, simply saying that a mere sprinkling of light summer rain poured down. The Menaces try even harder to spoil his mood by making a loud din with their instruments. Walter just sings happily, and asks if he heard a pindrop somewhere. The Menaces re-enter the garden shed as Walter says hello to everything he sees. Dennis is cheesed off even more by this and gets out his RC jet plane which drops eggs and flour onto Walter. Dennis expects Walter to bawl his eyes out by now, but as the flour disappears, Walter is still smiling, and proves himself right; Dennis cannot possibly hurt him today, then falls lovesick. Local beauty queen and attractive schoolgirl Cynthia then arrives, pushing her doll's pram. Walter is holding a bouquet of daffodils as Cynthia stops by and reveals that she's been Beanotown Beauty Queen for three years running. Walter then rejects Cynthia for her cuddly dolly she was pushing. Enraged, Cynthia stamps on Walter's foot, causing him to throw the dolly in the air. It lands in Cynthia's arms, and she uses it to whack Walter, launching him into the air. Dennis uses a trampoline as the final step in the plan to bounce Walter out of sight. He congratulates Cynthia over her 'brilliant' menacing work. Meanwhile, Dennis' school teacher is admiring the prize marrow he grew in his garden, and hopes to win first prize in the local competition, when suddenly, Walter crash lands onto the marrow, squashing it!!!! Teacher blows his top at Walter over the obliterated marrow and angrily fires him as Teacher's Pet to add insult to injury. This is the final straw for Walter who finally begins to cry like a baby with a severe nappy rash as he creeps out of the garden, with Teacher telling him to stay out. Dennis and Cynthia begin celebrating Walter's defeat, when suddenly, Dennis endures his first on-screen kiss. He screams very loudly, as Gnasher joins in. They then stop the film and jump out of it so they can get to the projector and cut that scene out (Gnasher eats the tape) so it never happened. The Menaces then run away, while Cynthia watches. After the end credits, Dennis escapes the cinema and finds the two aliens from the beginning of the video inside their UFO. He bangs on the window, telling them to get him away from Cynthia. The aliens accept, and the UFO flies off into outer space as Cynthia begins crying. Dennis and Gnasher, relieved to have escaped Cynthia, realise to their horror that a female alien is in love with Dennis and wants to kiss him. Cue another loud, ear-piercing scream from Dennis. Cut to the cinema, where Olive is cleaning up after everyone has gone. She breaks the fourth wall and tells the viewers to rewind the tape so they can watch the video again. Quotes :(IMeanwhile, Dennis' teacher is in his garden admiring the prize marrow he has grown) :Teacher: Oh....my beloved, my precious, in all the world, there's none other like you. That horrible Dennis hasn't got you, so you're certain to win first prize in... :Walter: YAAAAAAAAAGHHH!!! :(Walter lands on and squashes the prize marrow. Teacher gasps in shock for a few seconds, then loses his temper) :Teacher: WALTER!!! You naughty boy!!! I'm sacking you as Teacher's pet! :Walter: Sacked...naughty...BOO HOO HOO HOO!!! Whatever will Mumsie say?! WAA HA HA HA HA!!! :(Walter leaves the garden in tears) :Teacher: Get out and stay out! :(Cut to Dennis and Cynthia high-fiving each other) :Dennis: Yeah, Cynthia! :Cynthia: Yeah, Dennis! :Dennis/Cynthia: Brilliant menacing! :(Dennis and Cynthia begin dancing) :Dennis/Cynthia: Walter's mad, he's off his trolley! Softy loves his little dolly! :(Cynthia about to puckers up and kisses Dennis) :Dennis: No way I'm out of here. :(Dennis and Gnasher run away) :Cynthia: Dennis! Category:Episodes Category:Beano Videostars